


【利格】《平安酒》

by LumiereKei



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, 古风, 宫廷, 政变, 新年
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 从去年12月一直到今年4月，前后磨蹭写了三个多月，首次尝试古风宫廷背景，如今终于完结。看完OVA Regards，是谢幕又或是新的开篇。每一位角色终将迈出走向未来的那一步，期待着他们看到的是怎样的风景。Regards，对未来致以最诚挚的敬意。
Relationships: Lilium/Grossular (ACCA)
Kudos: 4





	【利格】《平安酒》

**Author's Note:**

> 从去年12月一直到今年4月，前后磨蹭写了三个多月，首次尝试古风宫廷背景，如今终于完结。
> 
> 看完OVA Regards，是谢幕又或是新的开篇。  
> 每一位角色终将迈出走向未来的那一步，期待着他们看到的是怎样的风景。
> 
> Regards，对未来致以最诚挚的敬意。

——山河遍历，岁岁平安。

年关将近，京城内一片热闹繁忙。  
朝贺之日将至，京兆尹近水楼台，其余十二州州牧则需年关前上京述职。  
除夕前日，挂着木牌的马车接二连三驶过京城大街，仔细看去，那些木牌上都刻着繁复的纹路。过往行人同商贩问了两句，才知是本朝五位上卿参政的马车。

利利乌姆一身上卿朝服，站在殿前有些漫不经心。他只同弗州州牧问候几句，其他官员见他无心交谈，便也自觉地不去招惹他。  
利利乌姆的目光一直没离开过宫门，偶尔瞥一眼外相谈甚欢的同僚，复又朝宫门望去。  
一刻之后，格罗苏拉上卿姗姗来迟。  
众人纷纷低头跟着五位上卿参政走入殿内，原本喧闹的殿外顿时气氛肃穆了起来，只闻轻缓的脚步和小黄门的宣令声。  
旧年最后一次朝会之后便是假期，除夕至正月十五，罢朝半月，百官休假，历年如此。

终于散朝，利利乌姆舒了口气，好心情地理理衣摆，走在众人之后，身侧是另四位上卿。  
上卿参政并无实权，非世袭，文官武将皆可封衔。在职的五位中有三位曾为州牧，一位领兵镇守边疆，最后一位是旧朝诸侯贵族。  
本朝一统十二诸侯，立十三州，今已近百年。  
不久前传出风声，老皇帝有退位的打算，然皇室子嗣不丰，皇女数几，皇孙仅有一人。  
上卿参政虽名如此，却向来不管政事，皇室龃龉亦与他们无关，不过挂个虚名而已。  
殿外众人议论纷纷：“皇孙殿下今日又托病未出席朝会，呵。”  
“如此任性，将来怎担得大任。”  
“小点声，话不可乱讲。”  
利利乌姆听了一耳朵类似的话，只是挑挑眉，不动声色地向宫门走去。皇孙殿下所做所为在利利乌姆眼里不过小打小闹，他现在只有想着一件事。趁百官众臣离开宫门之际，利利乌姆快速伸手拉住了格罗苏拉。  
同行的另三位上卿见状，也驻足回头。  
好奇说不上，但他们三人的眼神里带了那么些打量的意思。众人所知，利利乌姆与格罗苏拉向来不和，三位上卿抱着看热闹的心思站在一侧，装作眼观鼻鼻观心的模样。  
格罗苏拉侧身，看着袖子皱了皱眉，问：“利利乌姆上卿，有什么事吗？”  
利利乌姆没松手，也不客套：“我前些日子送上名帖，请格罗苏拉上卿过府一叙，但多日不得回音。今日只想得一答复，上卿应还是不应？”  
格罗苏拉闻言，眉头皱得更深：“利利乌姆上卿何时送的帖子？”  
“三日前。”

格罗苏拉左右没什么事情，便应下邀约，和三位上卿告别后，随利利乌姆一起离开。  
一路无话，利利乌姆早就松开了扯着对方袖子的手，很是怕冷地揣在怀里。他故乡南地，京城的天气对他来说，实在是过于寒冷了。  
雪下过几场，路面清扫过却仍然有些泥泞。  
二人没坐轿，走过雪地，被融化的雪水湿了鞋袜。利利乌姆的府邸不远，家仆在门口等候，见主人回来了赶紧向里面招呼。  
“格罗苏拉上卿请。”  
屋里早早地烤上了火盆，进屋后一扫寒凉，格罗苏拉脱下大氅，舒了一口气。利利乌姆让人送来茶水点心，甚至还准备了一副鞋袜。  
格罗苏拉在里间换好干净的衣物：“劳烦了。”  
利利乌姆笑道：“不必客气。”  
格罗苏拉没再客套什么，利利乌姆也很有默契地直奔主题。无关他事，三日前的那道帖子，格罗苏拉回想了一下，确实有那么回事。只是忙于政务，对于不那么重要的事情，他向来过眼即忘：“不知利利乌姆上卿找我何事？”  
利利乌姆打了个手势，管家捧着一个陶坛走进来，红泥封口，坛身上红纸墨字勾勒“平安福”三字。利利乌姆的指尖不经意刮了一下纸张：“这事说来也小，不过想送你坛酒罢了。”  
格罗苏拉看了酒坛一眼，心里古怪，这的确不是什么重要的事情。  
利利乌姆的笑容有些奇怪：“明日便是除夕，此酒唤作平安，赠与格罗苏拉上卿。愿上卿山河遍历，岁岁平安。”  
格罗苏拉对他的话不置可否，不动声色地喝完杯子里的茶水，起身准备告辞：“贺礼明日我便命人奉上，今日我就不打扰了。”  
利利乌姆没有挽留：“也好，不过明晚除夕宴，不知那位会如何。”  
格罗苏拉看了他一眼，破天荒地没把常挂嘴边的“妄议”两字说出口。

格罗苏拉回府后，将酒坛交给管家，吩咐装一壶酒送进书房。管家端上已备好的餐食：“大人先用午饭吧。”  
格罗苏拉点点头：“也好。”  
午后，管家将白瓷执壶装了酒，配了几碟小菜点心送过来，离开时悄无声息。下人们都知道格罗苏拉喜静，此时窗外除了偶尔的鸟鸣，再无其他声音。  
格罗苏拉从袖里掏出那张写着“平安”的红纸，正面毫无异样，反面写了一行小字。他和利利乌姆不和只是表面，没人知道他们私下联系不止一次。格罗苏拉铺开纸张，执笔蘸墨，在书房一待就是一下午。  
待到华灯初上，格罗苏拉再次唤来管家。  
书房里没什么酒味，管家不着痕迹地掂量了下酒壶，只余一半还少。格罗苏拉清醒得很，他嘱咐道：“明日一早我便入宫，若有人前来，一律回绝，帖子也一律不收。”  
说着，他递过去一枚信封。  
“还有，备一份贺礼，连同这封信，明日一并送去利利乌姆上卿的府上。”  
管家恭恭敬敬站在一旁：“都记下了，大人。这酒我给您撤下？”  
格罗苏拉垂下眼睛：“留着吧。”  
直至灯火将熄，酒壶亦空空如也。

第二日，格罗苏拉醒得很早，多亏昨晚管家送来的醒酒汤。他揉了揉额头，只披了件单薄的外衣就推门而出。  
格罗苏拉的宅子离闹市很远，平日里几乎不闻人语，清晨时候更是寂静。主院里积雪还深，海棠枝新芽未冒，只有墙外雪梅开得盛大，浓郁香气在格罗苏拉的鼻尖萦绕。  
管家走进院子时看到站在雪中的人影，赶忙将手里的披风搭在格罗苏拉的肩上：“大人快进屋吧，这样会着凉的。”  
格罗苏拉晃了下神，确实感觉周身寒凉，默默地裹紧了披风：“去将我的朝服取来。”  
管家示意身后的人上前：“大人，都已备好了。”  
格罗苏拉点头：“今日除夕，你们去账房领了岁钱，便可自行出府游乐。”  
管家服侍着格罗苏拉穿上朝服，银白长发束在官帽下，梳得一丝不苟，庄重的朝服让他整个人看起来更加冷淡严肃。  
格罗苏拉去前厅吃过早饭，临走时还是叮嘱了一句：“虽说除夕夜没有宵禁，你们出府的也要早些回来。”  
管家点头应了，格罗苏拉放下帘子，马夫稳稳驾车朝宫门驶去。四下里已隐隐有了人声，管家抬头看看天色，下意识裹了裹衣襟。  
本朝九十九年除夕，较往年尤其的冷。

格罗苏拉的贺礼和信还没来得及送出去，收信的人就已经主动上了门。  
管家抚着心口暗暗感叹，若不是格罗苏拉发了话将访客一律回绝，他还真不知道如何应付这位最让人发怵的上卿大人。  
利利乌姆捏着信封，看了看贺礼，眉峰微挑。他并没带仆从出门，总不能提着东西入宫。  
“麻烦管家将东西送去我的府上。”  
利利乌姆彬彬有礼同管家道了谢，将信封塞进袖子里，这才施施然踏上马车，沿着格罗苏拉入宫的青石路离开。  
信不着急看，利利乌姆知道里面写了什么。他心情甚好地掀起车窗帘子，皇城里年味越来越浓，但这官道主街较往日少了些烟火气。  
除夕宫宴，除了王侯皇室，便是历朝延续的五位上卿及三品以上重臣。京兆尹怕冲撞了这些达官显贵，早早让主街的商贩们歇了业。  
少了平日的热闹，利利乌姆略有遗憾，倒又觉得清静。他向来一个人惯了，弗州州牧虽是他的兄长，也只能在年关之际见上一面。  
利利乌姆从小桌上摸了块点心，细细嚼着，是兄长特意从弗州带来的鲜花饼。

雪还没有化尽，滴滴答答有细碎的水珠从屋檐瓦片滚落。利利乌姆下了车，抬头便是宫墙耸立，宫人举着伞亦步亦趋跟在他的身侧。  
“无事，一点雪水不算什么。你下去吧。”  
利利乌姆挥退宫人，早在宫门外等候的小黄门恭恭敬敬领着他前往议事阁。  
“都到齐了？”利利乌姆不经意地问。  
小黄门“诺”了一声：“回大人，只有您和格罗苏拉上卿两位大人。”  
利利乌姆点点头，顺手给了一枚红纸岁包。  
“多谢大人。”  
议事阁在东侧，名为议事，实则不常用。朝会多在主殿，偶有私事皇帝才会在议事阁传唤。  
议事阁大门敞开，利利乌姆没急着进去，他饶有兴趣走到另一侧，在雕花木窗上敲了三下。  
“吱呀。”木窗开了一半。  
利利乌姆看着窗后那张面无表情脸，笑了：“格罗苏拉上卿。”  
格罗苏拉作势阖上窗户：“利利乌姆上卿若是很闲的话，不如进来将这些折子看了如何？”  
“折子我就不看了，不如这样，格罗苏拉上卿来陪我下一局棋如何？”

利利乌姆漫不经心落下一子，倚着扶手，目光在格罗苏拉的脸和棋盘之间徘徊。棋盘上，黑子围攻，白子防守，形势逐渐胶着。  
格罗苏拉被盯得不自在，抬起眼皮，却和利利乌姆对视个正着。他刚想开口，就被一道抑扬顿挫的声音打断：“两位好闲情。”  
同着上卿官服的帕斯蒂斯施施然走进议事阁，他看向下棋的两人，日常带笑的眼神里夹杂着一丝意味深长。  
“帕斯蒂斯上卿。”  
“来得早不如来得巧，两位上卿一同下棋的机会可不多。”帕斯蒂斯煞有介事地凑上前去，看了棋盘一眼，“嗯，白子相当劣势啊，格罗苏拉上卿，下一步走这里如何？”  
格罗苏拉顺着他指的地方落下一子，位置角度相当刁钻：“多谢帕斯蒂斯上卿。”  
帕斯蒂斯摆摆手：“无妨无妨，这一早进宫，我还没来得及吃早饭。”他招来宫人吩咐几句，正巧，其他两位上卿也结伴而来。  
御膳房早有准备，没多久便送了点心过来。  
那无所事事的三人就着点心，装模作样地围观棋局，丝毫不顾及格罗苏拉逐渐僵硬的脸色。  
因帕斯蒂斯的指点，棋盘上原本节节溃败的白子似乎绝处逢生，但挣扎几番之后仍是全军覆没，黑子胜得毫无悬念。  
“承让。”利利乌姆笑着拱手。  
格罗苏拉倒像是松了一口气：“是我技艺不精，利利乌姆上卿谦虚了。”  
一向不会主动同众人搭话的斯佩德上卿难得问了一句：“莫非格罗苏拉上卿有心事？”  
“无事，昨夜有些梦魇罢了。”  
格罗苏拉不愿详谈，其他人也心有默契地略过了这个话题。再开口时，无非就是除夕贺岁新禧的千篇一律。  
中间有宫人来报，皇帝身体不适，传口谕，诸位上卿只需准时参加宫宴即可。  
派因提议，不如出去走走。

“御史台最近或有变动？”  
“监察御史从茨州回来了。平定内乱可是大功一件啊，听说中书令也对他青眼有加。”  
“茨州内乱，不知帕斯蒂斯上卿是怎么想。”  
“不可妄言。”  
宫宴尚早，五位上卿四处闲逛时，经过朝贺众官所在的偏殿，闻言若此，神色各异。  
“有趣。”帕斯蒂斯乐呵呵地拿折扇抵住下巴，卷曲长发随着他的动作起伏摇曳。  
派因走在帕斯蒂斯身侧，习惯性推了推架在鼻梁上的西洋镜，他好笑地看了人群一眼，朝帕斯蒂斯说：“你跟他们计较什么。”  
帕斯蒂斯出乎意料地摇摇头：“非也，我是真的感谢御史台替我解决了这件心头大事。”  
有眼尖之人瞥见殿门外的衣角，不动声色过来行礼，被格罗苏拉摆摆手打发了回去。  
“那位是？”  
格罗苏拉表情冷淡：“克劳。”  
利利乌姆意有所指：“暗卫。”  
其他三人看向格罗苏拉，复又将目光转向利利乌姆，一副恍然大悟的样子。现在的暗卫都敢这么明目张胆地出现在人前了么。  
有宫人从偏殿一侧快步走来，恭恭敬敬道：“申时已到，陛下请诸位大人前往主殿。”  
格罗苏拉示意宫人带路：“有劳了。”  
五位上卿离开的动静有点大，惹得偏殿内的官员纷纷投来懊恼的目光，他们抱怨着为何没能早点注意到。  
上卿走了，其他人也陆陆续续结束了交谈，跟在领路宫人后面前往宫宴地点。  
监察御史吉恩因为这个动静发现了克劳，他偷了个空挤到克劳身旁，两人并排走着，宽袍大袖遮住其私下的动作。克劳飞快地塞了张纸条在他手里便消失不见。  
申时二刻，众臣就坐。又一刻后，老皇帝携皇孙及一众皇室成员出席。  
“吾皇万岁。”  
“诸位平身。”  
除夕宫宴正式开始了。

皇帝的精神状态确实不如以往，他只简单说了几句，并未提及任何与皇位相关的事情。  
利利乌姆看着一旁有些可怜的皇孙殿下，心里嗤笑，皇孙殿下继承皇位是迟早的事情，小动作太多便是过犹不及。只可惜，他不懂。  
皇孙殿下的脸色相当不好看，他用仅剩的自尊支撑着说完新年贺词，袖子一甩径自坐下，不再理会众臣或可怜或嘲笑的眼神。  
利利乌姆又看向格罗苏拉，只见后者微微垂着头，似乎对这一切漠不关心。利利乌姆阖上眼睛轻叹道：“要开始了，格罗苏拉。”  
席位那头，吉恩笑盈盈地和自己上司聊着天，对莫名紧张起来的气氛丝毫不在意。克劳悄无声息地出现，吓了他一跳：“尼诺，跟你说过多少次了，不要这样神出鬼没。”  
被唤了另一个名字的克劳有些急切地问道：“字条你看了吗？”  
吉恩心里一沉，他摸出字条，一眼扫过之后，面色顿时有些古怪：“这是谁给我的字条？”  
克劳站在暗处环视整个宫殿，没注意到吉恩的脸色，只低声回答道：“格罗苏拉上卿。你打算如何？”  
吉恩叹了一口气：“等待即可。”  
宫宴上觥筹交错，杯盏不停，克劳重新翻上宫殿房梁，示意其他暗卫待命。他注视着五位上卿所在的位置，格罗苏拉恰好抬头，两人目光交接一瞬，各自错开，不动声色。

三刻之后，不知是谁无意碰掉了酒杯，瓷器破碎的声音极其轻微，却让人神经一跳。  
利利乌姆老神在在地听着动静，手指无意识地摆弄着茶碗。弗州上贡的花草茶，香气虽然独特，但在一片酒香中就显得微不足道了。

半晌，利利乌姆皱起眉头，他抬起眼皮，宫宴依旧热闹，管弦丝竹之间，人声嘈杂更甚。  
“您在等什么，利利乌姆上卿？”  
格罗苏拉的声音不大，除了在座的另外三位，无人注意到他们的对话。  
利利乌姆一时摸不准格罗苏拉的意思，他的手指无意间触碰到早些时候塞进袖子的信纸，猛然意识到自己忽略了什么。  
利利乌姆脸色阴沉了下来。  
格罗苏拉的目光里没有任何意味：“是那坛酒的回礼。不过可惜了，利利乌姆上卿。”  
他说着，抬了下手，别人不知道这个动作的意思，利利乌姆却蓦地抬头朝一个方向望去，房梁上有人影一闪而过。不远处，弗州州牧及州尹已自乱阵脚，他们神色慌张，茫然四顾，惹来众人疑惑的眼神。  
利利乌姆掏出信纸展开，短短几行字同他的预期大相径庭：“你是不是算准了我不会去看这封信？”他不知道的是，这是格罗苏拉极尽所能留给他的最后的生路。  
“监察御史已将全部证据呈交御史台。”  
“克劳是你的人？”  
“是暗卫。”言下之意，是皇帝的人。  
“他们三个倒是和你站在同一边了啊。”  
帕斯蒂斯唇角的弧度愈发明显：“不过是陪您演一场戏罢了，利利乌姆上卿。”  
利利乌姆眼神冰冷：“真是辛苦你们了。”

宫墙外，叛军被禁卫军一举拿下。刀光剑影之间，隐约可闻宫墙内奏乐几声。这几声奏乐没过多久也戛然而止，歌舞声息，禁卫军统领破殿门而入，群臣愕然。  
“启禀陛下，叛军已悉数捉拿。”  
殿内喧哗立时变成死一般的寂静。  
皇帝坐于上位，依旧一副云淡风轻的模样，皇孙殿下紧紧握住扶手，震惊之余却不曾失态。  
格罗苏拉在一片寂静之中站起身，目光从利利乌姆阴郁的脸上一扫而过。他走到玉阶前，拱手拜下：“陛下，臣以为……”  
皇帝抬手拦住格罗苏拉。  
“陛下！”  
再次被拦下。  
格罗苏拉叹了口气，只得侧身立于一旁。  
众臣满腹疑问，却不敢开口，只能坐在席中探头探脑。禁卫军对四处张望的官员视而不见，两名将士站在利利乌姆身后，未得到指示，他们不会强行将其扭送至御前。  
皇帝在宫人的搀扶下起身：“刑部尚书。”  
一位不苟言笑的棕发女性官员穿过人群，快步走到玉阶前：“臣在。”  
“大理寺卿。”  
人群中又走出一人：“臣在。”  
“御史中丞。”  
吉恩的上司走向玉阶：“臣在。”  
“此案交与御史台，刑部和大理寺从旁协助。”  
三人互相对视了一眼：“臣遵旨。”  
皇帝示意他们起身，面无表情地继续说道：“夺利利乌姆上卿之位，撤其兄弗州州牧，其弟州尹之职。押入天牢。”  
群臣哗然。  
利利乌姆冷眼旁观殿前的一切，双手被禁卫军扭在身后，完全不复从前的清贵优雅。他愤恨不甘地朝格罗苏拉的方向看了最后一眼，任由两位禁卫军将士将其押出殿外。  
本朝九十九年末，弗州利利乌姆族企图反叛失败，诛九族。

“啊，终于有休假了。”  
“是啊，今年终于可以休息了。”  
“去年因为利利乌姆上卿那事，咱们一直到正月末都不得空闲。”  
“嘘，哪还有什么利利乌姆上卿。”  
提到去年那场叛乱，当时参与过审案的御史台官员们，到现在还心有余悸。  
“你们早些回去吧。”吉恩风尘仆仆地走进来，看到众人，说了两句又急匆匆地走了。  
“吉恩大人怎如此匆忙？”其他几位御史面面相觑，收完资料册簿也跟着离开。  
本朝百年初始之际，推出新政，废上卿衔位，重整十三州，如此已过一年。今年除夕朝贺宫宴上，有不少人看见了原三位上卿的身影。  
至于没来的那一位，又跑去镇守边疆罢了。  
帕斯蒂斯坐在湖心亭水榭边，一点一点往水里撒鱼食。派因百无聊赖地喝着茶，冬日清冷，腊梅浅黄的花色在一片凋零枯枝里格外显眼。  
“帕斯蒂斯，你再这么喂下去，不到明日，这些锦鲤可就要翻肚皮了。”  
院子的主人姗姗来迟，格罗苏拉银白色长发落在肩后，少了官服的束缚，他周身气质更显亲和，不再拒人于千里之外。  
“格罗苏拉。”帕斯蒂斯不知跟哪个外邦人学来的，张开手臂企图和来者拥抱。  
格罗苏拉后退一步躲开，趁势收走了桌上的鱼食盒子，又朝派因点点头以作示意。他坐下，心情甚好地问：“二位近来可好？”  
“无恙，倒是你。”派因替他倒了杯茶。  
格罗苏拉难得弯起嘴角：“我能做的都已经做完，该当个闲人了。”  
帕斯蒂斯敲着扇子：“我们能回各州本家，而你则不行。料想他们也不敢太为难你罢。”  
格罗苏拉摇摇头：“无妨。”  
派因叹了口气：“最近风言风语又多了起来，去年的事情给朝廷带来的阴影太大了。”  
帕斯蒂斯用折扇抵着下巴：“皇帝早在叛乱之前就已知晓其中关节，所以才想大事化小罢。”  
“嗯。”格罗苏拉望着亭外水色，等到入夏，又是一池荷花。  
“你托我带的花种。”  
派因取出一个小布包放在桌上，格罗苏拉的眼睛亮了一下：“多谢。”  
派因轻轻叹了口气，问：“重来一次，你还是选择这么做么？”  
格罗苏拉答非所问：“花开出来是什么颜色？”  
派因顿时噎了一下：“白色。”  
“那就好。”格罗苏拉摩挲着布包，“派因，就算重来一次，我也不会去做多余的事情。”  
“就像你也是。”

格罗苏拉送走两位旧友，独自一人拿着铲锹在院子里挖了土坑，埋入花种。他又让管家送来一壶酒和两只酒杯，然后吩咐道，明日之前不许任何人进来。  
华灯初上，空荡荡的院子连虫鸣也听不见。  
格罗苏拉给两只白瓷酒杯斟满，取一杯一饮而尽，另一杯缓缓浇在埋下花种的地方。  
一壶平安酒，来年花开之时，再共饮罢。

End


End file.
